Wearable devices can be a convenience to users. Haptics can be incorporated into wearable devices to provide haptic information such as feedback or notifications to a user. For example, a smartwatch can vibrate when a notification is sent to a user wearing the watch, thereby notifying the user inaudibly.
Conventional devices use visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some user interfaces, haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface. For example, vibration effects, or vibrotactile haptic effects, may be useful in providing cues to users of electronic devices to alert the user to specific events, or provide realistic feedback to create greater sensory immersion within a simulated or virtual environment.